The present disclosure relates generally to adapter assemblies for selectively connecting end effectors to the actuation units of powered surgical devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a latch mechanism for rotationally securing a rotation handle of the powered surgical devices relative to the actuation assemblies.